Umbreon And Espeon's Fate
by PikachuGaming
Summary: The Umbreon Are Not Very Friendly To The Orea Region. But A Curious Espeon Decides To Go Into The Umbreon's Territory. Was It A Mistake Or Was It The Best Decision Of Her Life. With The Help Of The Eeveeloution's They Will Conquer Every Possibility They Will Face...
1. Chapter 1 Sunshine's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That's all I need to say. Well on with the story!**

**Sunshine's P.O.V.**

Hello my name is Sunshine, I'm an Espeon. I live in the Orea Region, In Sunlit Fields. All around Sunlit Fields were different countries. The Jolteon live in Thunderwave Fields, the Glaceon live in Ice Plains, the Vaporeon live in The Great Oasis, and finally Leafeon live in the Flower Jungle. I also heard of some other new eeveeloution lives somewhere. All of us eeveeloutions are very friendly toward each other. Eccept for one, On the south side of the Orea Region, Is Moonlit Fields, that's where the Umbreon live. No eeveeloution are allowed to go to Moonlit Fields, They say that the Umbreon are strange and dangerous. But I was a curious Espeon, I went to Moonlit Fields. But my decision changed my life.

I walking in Moonlit Fields, there was a clearing and something was on the ground, I slowly crept over to see what It was. It was a black orb. I was about to pick up the strange orb when I heard a stick break.

I quickly looked around for someone. There was no one there, but then I saw something. A pair of big red eyes and glowing yellow rings. Then he came out of the dark, It was an Umbreon. When I saw him It was love at first sight. He had beautiful black fur and his rings were the shiniest thing I ever saw. It was strange because I would think to be very scared if I ever saw an Umbreon.

"He- He- Hello." I said a little scared.

"Who are you." he stated

"I'm Sunshine." I said

It looked like he softened up a bit. "I'm Eclipse." he told me.

"Why are you here." he asked getting more serious again. "No eeveeloutions ever come to Moonlit Fields."

"I'm sorry." I stated. "I was curious and I came here for some... sightseeing."

"Well I'm sorry I have to go." I said.

"Wait don't leave, I need you." he yelled

When I heard him say that I blushed a I saw him blush also. "Umm... I still have to go."

"Ok, but can you promise to come tomorrow." he asked

"Ok." I said.

I walked off, thinking to myself should I come here tomorrow.

**To Be Continued...**

**How did you like my first chapter of my first story. Hope your wanting more!**


	2. Chapter 1 Eclipse POV

**Hello Im Back For Chapter 1 Eclipse's P.O.V.! Hope You Enjoy This Chapter Like Chapter 1 Sunshine's P.O.V.!**

**Eclipse's P.O.V**

Hello I'm Eclipse, I'm an Umbreon. I live in the Orea Region with all the other eeveeloutions, I'm sure you heard of all of them. All of the other eeveeloutions don't think were very friendly, but we just are not used to sunlight. My only friends are other Umbreon. Then one day, one day, she came.

I was running through Moonlit Fields and I dropped a precious item in a clearing. I was a orb I got from my father, I explain that later. So I dropped my orb in a clearing and I went back to get it when I saw someone. I couldn't exactly see who it was behind the leaves.

I was about to pounce on the person and then I accidentally stepped on a stick. She looked behind and was staring right at me.

It was an Espeon, when I looked at her it something sparked inside of me, something I haven't felt in a long time.

"He- He- Hello." she said looking scared.

"Who are you." I stated.

"Im Sunshine." I said.

To be honest I did soften up a bit after I heard her name. "I'm Eclipse." I told her.

"Why are you here." I said a little more harshly. "No eeveeloutions ever come to Moonlit Fields."

"I'm sorry." she said with her beautiful voice. "I was curious and I came here for some... sightseeing." she said. I did giggle a bit in the inside.

"Well I'm sorry I have to go." I said.

I couldn't help saying this when she was running off "Wait don't leave, I need you." I yelled. Oh god, why did I say that. I couldn't help blushing. I saw her blush also.

"Umm... I still have to go." she told me.

I needed to show her something. "Ok, but can you come here tomorrow." I asked. "Please say yes." I thought.

"Ok." she answered.

I saw her walk off, thinking about her. Is she really coming tommorow?

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes I'm Going To Switch Between Eclipses' And Sunshine's P.O.V. My School Will Be Starting And I Will Not Be Posting Like Everyday. I Don't Know My Posting Schedule But Hope You Will Still Enjoy My Chapters None The Less.**


	3. Chapter 2 Sunshine's POV

**Im So Sorry Guys For Taking So Long To Post A New Chapter. Iv'e Had School And I Went On A Trip To Canada. So Now I Will Posting More Often Again.**

**Sunshine's P.O.V.**

I woke up In the morning, still wondering if Eclipse was a dream or not, so I decided to call all my friends to come over to my house. Blossom the Leafeon, Crystal the Glaceon, Bolt the Jolteon, Lily the Vaporeon, and Cinder the Flareon. I tell them all to come over to my house so I can ask if I should go to Moonlit Fields again.

Soon after my friends came and I invited them in.

"Hey guys there is something I need to tell you." I told them.

"Yes." they all said together.

"Yesterday, I went into Moonlit Fields."

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Yea, but in Moonlit Fields I met an Umbreon." I said.

"AND." they all said.

"His name was Eclipse." I said.

"Why do you need to tell us this, is he your boyfriend or something?" Cinder said.

I blushed. *sigh* It's always like Cinder to be like this.

"Come on Cinder, don't be like that." Blossom scolded Cinder.

"Yea Cinder, you don't have to tease Sunshine like that." Lily said also.

"Wow this conversation is very fun to listen to." Bolt said.

Crystal didn't say anything because she is the shy one.

"So as I was saying, Eclipse wanted me to come Moonlit Fields tonight." I said. "Should I go or not."

"I don't know, he seems pretty suspicious." Cinder said.

"Well he is an Umbreon." Bolt said.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Cinder." Blossom added.

"Yeah I agree to." Lily agreed.

"Ummmm... I have to agree with that." Crystal said quietly.

"You agree with everything Crystal!" Cinder blurted.

All my friends think I shouldn't go but for some reason something in my heart is telling me to go.

"Well thanks for your opinion, and your right maybe I shouldn't go." I lied.

"Thank you for inviting us to your house." they all said except Lily. She just gave my a nod. Once they all left I got ready to go to Moonlit Fields.

**Again, I Am Sorry For Not Posting For A Long Time. I Will Be Posting More Often As I Said. Peace Guys And Gals!**


	4. Chapter 2 Eclipse POV

**Hello Ima Back! As I Said I Will Be Posting More Often And Here It Is Yahoo!**

**But Seriously, I Will Be Posting More Often.**

Chapter 2 Eclipse's P.O.V.

In the morning I was laying in my cave looking at my black orb. It is the last memory of my mother, Moonshine, my father, Northstar. I did have a sister named Twilight but I have no idea if she died or survived. My father and my mother was killed when... he attacked my village. It was many years ago, a pokemon, Rayquaza to be exact. He attacked my village, no one knew why. He destroyed our homes, he killed families. I was really little when It happened, probably 6 years old. I still remember his big gaping jaws about to eat me alive when my father pushed me out of the way. I rather not talk about the next part. He killed my family and others. Now no one saw it coming. We were having our Umbreon Evolving Season. The Umbreon Evolving Season is when we evolve the newborn eevee's. The moon shines at just the right angle on are evolution grounds thus evolving the eevee's. But rarely the some eevee's get exposed to the blue moon, making the yellow rings on the Umbreon blue as the moon. But right after the eevee's evolved into the Umbreon he attacked. It was horrible, the Umbreon Evolving Season is suppose to be a time of joy but was changed to a time of sadness and fear. Just saying Rayquaza's name give me fear and anger.

I need to show Sunshine something, something that will change the Umbreon's name.

"Please Sunshine... please come..." I whispered.

**Sorry Guys For The Short Chapter. All I Really Wanted To Do Was Explain Eclipse's Past. A Sad One. Well On A More Happy Moment. I Hope Your On A Little Cliffhanger From The Last Sentence Of This Chapter. Thanks For Reading, Peace!**


	5. Attention

Attention:

I am sad to say this but I have to abandon my account PikachuGaming. But due to privacy information I cannot give the reason why. This is my last, signing out, PikachuGaming.


End file.
